


Weightless falls honeysuckle

by FantaShy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Out of Character, RPF, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantaShy/pseuds/FantaShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I want to forget. I escaped from the constant throng of assistants and managers and … people … and walked into the first club I saw. They won’t look for me here.’ He runs his hand through his hair. You chew your lip and nod slowly. ‘I can help with that. Forget what, exactly?’ He frowns and downs the whiskey, slams the glass down a bit too loudly. He stands up suddenly, pressed up against your side. ‘The Doctor,’ he chokes out. ‘I want to forget the damned Doctor.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless falls honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever submission, so I'm new at this. The piece is a recurring fantasy, any similarity to anything else is coincidental. The title is from the Massive Attack song, Butterfly Caught. Give it a listen. I used italics for that voice in your head. That's about it, enjoy.

You add the finishing touches to your make-up and tuck away a stray strand of hair. You grab your black leather jacket and you’re out the front door. It’s nippy outside and you shiver, try to smile the nerves away. _You’re out on the hunt tonight, you look great, you’re in control_. _You can do this._  

You enter the club and almost turn around. The music is thumping too loudly and there are too many people. _No, you can do this; you need this_. It’s too dark and stuffy, and the strobe lights make it difficult to focus. _Just get a drink_. You spot the bar and you glide past gyrating bodies to an open barstool. You order a vodka straight, and a vodka soda water to follow. The first shot warms you, gives you the grit you need to turn in your stool and observe your surroundings. _He took the control away when he cheated on you. Take it back._ Trying to look as indifferent as you can manage, you sip your drink and scan the club for suitable targets. Almost everyone is dancing with a partner, if not two. There are a few eyes on you, but you ignore them; too young, too obvious, too desperate. _Too picky_ , you scold yourself. You haven’t done this in so long. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you register the man on the barstool next to you. He’s sitting on his own with his back towards you, and you can tell that he’s got gorgeous shoulders. The perfect mix of lean and muscular that you like. He’s also got a beautiful head of hair. _That’ll do_. You swivel back on the barstool and cast a glance in his direction, ready to strike up a conversation. Then you freeze completely. 

You look straight ahead of you and try as hard as you can not to be an idiot. It can’t be him, he just looks like him. _Get your shit together_. You sneak a peek again. _Holy fuck_. The sideburns, the stubble, the frown. His slender fingers wrapped around a whiskey. Long legs rested effortlessly along the barstool. David Tennant is sitting next to you. Just one more quick look to be sure, you think, and as you turn your head your eyes look straight into his. You can’t help it. Your eyes bulge and you make a slightly undignified yelping sound in your throat. You look towards the barman in an attempt to look like less of a moron and you hear him sigh next to you. You can’t ignore it. You look back at him, willing the complete nerd inside you to please, please be cool about this. 

His mouth is scrunched up in annoyance and with his eyebrows knit he says, ‘Please don’t make a fuss.’ You had forgotten that he’s actually Scottish, and the surprise of his accent helps you to react in a less crazy fangirl manner. ‘Wouldn’t dream of it,’ you say calmly. He keeps staring at you with the same intense frown, ‘Do you know who I am?’ It’s a soft question, and he really wants you to say no. _Play it cool, play it cool_. ‘Well, yes. I won’t lie, I’m a great fan of the show, but I’m sure there’s more to you that one character that you’ve portrayed.’ You can’t decide whether that was smooth or moronic, but it’s too late now. You look into your drink as you swirl the last sip around, drain it and gesture to the barman. ‘Would you like another?’ you ask David, as if he’s just another guy you met at a bar. His one eyebrow quirks up a bit and he seems intrigued, there’s a shadow of a smile that threatens to show, and he indicates another to the barman. ‘Thanks.’ His voice sounds tired and strained. 

There’s a long silence between you and your ears barely register the loud music around you. You’re uncomfortably hot and you shuck your jacket. You glance at David while you arch your back to get the tight leather off your shoulders and arms, and he’s definitely checking out your breasts. You know this top is tight enough to show them clearly, while still covering them up. You smile. _Yes._ Your drinks arrive and you lift your glass to him, ‘To not fussing.’ _Ha! A smile!_ You’ve broken the frown, if only briefly. ‘Why are you here?’ he asks. ‘Meeting friends?’ You shake your head. He looks at you expectantly. ‘Do you really want to know?’ He nods. ‘If I answer honestly, will you answer a question I ask as well?’ He frowns, but nods again. ‘Right. Well… Ah…’ Your voice catches, you’ve never really said it out loud, but you sip and carry on, ‘I’m looking… Yeah. Ha, um, I’m looking for a one night stand. No strings, just a casual fuck.’ You look him dead in the eye when you say fuck, to see what he’ll do with it. His eyebrows arch and he gives a surprised chuckle, and nods. ‘Ha, haha, well. That wasn’t what I expected.’ He laughs and takes another sip of his whiskey. You’re sure you’re blushing, but you can’t back out now. You look at him. ‘Your turn. What’s David Tennant doing in a packed club, if not looking for a fuss?’ His smile fades as quickly as it formed. He stares into his glass. ‘Honestly?’ You nod. There’s a long pause before he continues. ‘It's clichéd, but I… I want to forget. I escaped from the constant throng of assistants and managers and … people … and walked into the first club I saw. They won’t look for me here.’ He runs his hand through his hair. You chew your lip and nod slowly. ‘I can help with that. Forget what, exactly?’ He frowns and downs the whiskey, slams the glass down a bit too loudly. He stands up suddenly, pressed up against your side. ‘The Doctor,’ he chokes out. ‘I want to forget the damned Doctor. People expect me to be like him all the time. That’s not who I am. I’m not that hopeful and friendly a man. I don’t care about people.’ He’s looking so deep into your eyes that you feel you might melt. You never imagined that he would be this intense; you assumed he was the same as his most famous character as well. _Foolish._  You stare right back at him. He’s daring you to disagree with him, to try and coddle him with compliments and kind words. He wants to give an outing to his rage. In the background, you hear the deep bass notes of a Massive Attack song and you answer him, ‘Let’s dance.’ 

You get up against him, grab his arm, and march to the crowded dance floor. You don’t look over your shoulder to see whether he follows or falls, but a moment later you’re within a writhing mass of bodies and you hold on to him. ‘Let’s forget,’ you whisper in his ear and press your hips against him. You know the song well and match your movements perfectly with the beat. It’s immediately intimate. He speaks in your ear, ‘I like Massive Attack too.’ You decide to risk it. _You’re in control_. You place a seemingly innocent hand on his hip and lean into him, ‘I find their music incredibly erotic.’ You roll your hips against him and he groans. ‘The beat just moves inside me, I can’t fight it.’ Your fingers brush across his crotch. He hisses and grabs your waist to hold you flush against him. His erection presses firmly against you. ‘Then don’t fight it,’ he says. _Yes_. You gasp against his neck and he gets goose bumps. You run your hand up his shirt, drag your nails down his back. He smells like whiskey and fire. _Yes, please_. His hands leave your waist and run up your sides, skimming just under your breasts and down again. Your nipples peak up at his touch. He lowers his hands over your backside and grabs. You gasp again. 

You look up at him and pull his head down slightly; hesitate for a split second and then you kiss him, hard. He pants into you, his eyes wide and dark with lust. ‘Come on. Now.’ You turn on your heel and move off the floor, you don’t look back, but hope that he’s following. As soon as you’re out of the masses you hear his steps behind you, his breathing ragged. You can’t believe this is happening and you’re unsure of you next move, but he doesn’t give you time to think it over. David spins you around and presses you against the wall. He kisses you roughly, his stubble scraping against your soft skin, and you can’t help but moan in response. ‘Come with me,’ he growls, and before you know it you’re outside the club and he steers you into a taxi. 

It’s gone from nippy to downright freezing and you put on your jacket again. The jacket feels like a vice grip, and it calms you down. It returns some of the control that’s slipping from your grasp. You look up at him. He’s frowning again, but he can’t keep his eyes off you. ‘Your place?’ you wager, and you’re thankful that your voice remains steady. _Steady_. He nods. His fingers dance on your thigh, and you feel that welcome heat between your legs. His fingers skate between your legs and you bite back a moan; he’s barely touching you and you’re already dripping wet. You look into his eyes, there’s something there that scares you, and it’s turning you on in a big way. The taxi stops and you get out. 

It’s a massive hotel and you’re suddenly afraid of the media, but there’s no one around. He rushes you across the foyer into the lift. You’re pawing at each other like animals and he’s placing hungry kisses and bites across your neck. He pushes your jacket off and starts fiddling with your top in the corridor as you approach his room. ‘Zip, at the back,’ you say, and he doesn’t waste any time. Inside the room he peels the clingy material off you, to reveal a sheer, lacy black bra, your nipples hard. ‘Yes,’ he says, ‘oh fuck, yes. You’ve been teasing me with these all evening.’ You unzip your trousers and kick off your heels. While you step out of the pants, he says, ‘Put those back on.’ You look at him blankly, confused. ‘The heels,’ he says. _Interesting_. You slip them back on and you face him, see-through bra and matching lacy knickers, and heels. He looks you over and rubs himself through his jeans. The desire on his face makes your legs weak. _Oh boy_. 

Your heart is beating out of your chest. You start walking towards him, but that’s not what he has in mind. He’s up against you, grabs your shoulders, flips you and slams you against the bedroom wall. He’s deceptively strong. He grinds his erection against you, his belt buckle bites into your backside and he growls in your ear, ‘I’m not a nice guy. I’m not kind. I’m not caring. I’m not loving. I’m not here to save anyone.’ For the first time this evening it strikes you that he hasn’t even asked your name. He’s a complete stranger, drunk, and you’re at his place. It’s usually your place, there’s usually a bit more talk – you know nothing about this man pressed against you and he could do absolutely anything to you. The thought terrifies you, and makes you even wetter. _Well_. You revel in this new thrill and rock back against him. ‘I don’t believe you.’ You hear a sharp intake of breath, then a belt buckle and a zip. Jeans fall to the floor. He unclips your bra and pulls it off. His hands find your breasts and massage them excruciatingly slowly. His movements seem calm, but you can tell that he’s bristling. You hold your breath. He pinches your nipples hard and then flattens you against the wall. He runs his index finger up your thigh and doesn’t stop or tease, he rubs roughly through your wet slit. ‘Minx!’ he exclaims, surprised, ‘have you been this wet all along?’ He pulls the edges of you panties up between your cheeks and tugs, and you moan loudly. ‘You like that, do you?’ He rubs your clit and tugs your underwear again and you can’t contain it. ‘David! Mm-ah! Please-’ you beg. ‘What do want? Tell me,’ he growls. ‘I want you to touch m-ah!’ He tugs harder. ‘What… do… you… want,’ he snarls, tugging the scrap of lace with every word. ‘Fuck me!’ you scream. ‘I want you to fuck me!’ He rips off your sodden panties and slides a long finger into your wet cunt without any hesitation. ‘Yes… yes! Oh, fuck, please,’ you groan and he starts sliding his finger in and out, curling it in just a bit. You moan like a whore. ‘Do you want more?’ he asks, and you nod just as he inserts another gorgeous finger. ‘Touch yourself.’ He grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your head back against his shoulder and licks your neck as your fingers desperately tease your clit. He scissors his fingers in you and you feel like you might pass out. ‘Come for me, come for me right now, Minx.’ His Scottish accent vibrates through your chest and abdomen and you scream, ‘Oh, yes… David-YES!’ Your cunt clutches hungrily around his fingers and you feel your essence running down his palm.  _Yes._  

Your legs buckle and you sag back against him, his cock pressed hard and warm against your back. He sweeps you up and places you on the bed, on your back, and he’s right above you. His eyes are almost entirely black and there’s something so very wild about him. He kisses you, softer than he has so far. He nips your lower lip and tastes your tongue. You reach around him and drag your nails down his back in earnest, leaving red trails. He moans and kisses you harder. You slip your hand around his cock and slowly stroke up and down, squeezing gently as you get to the head. ‘Fuck…’ is all he can manage, his eyes shut. _Your turn_. You whip him around and straddle him, your back towards his face. ‘Yes, yes please,’ he pleads. You lift your pussy over his face and take his cock into your mouth. You lick up the precum that’s waiting there and swirl your tongue around his head, and he growls into your pussy. He licks between your folds and you suck him as deep as you can, cupping his balls while you bob up and down his shaft. His tongue slides into your cunt and you’re gushing into his mouth. Your scent is thick in the air. You can feel him getting closer and he grabs your calves. ‘Wait-ah! Stop.’ You release his cock and give it one more slow stroke down, before turning to face him again. ‘Now, sir. How would you like to have me?’ you ask, innocent as you like. The animal is in his eyes again and he moves off the bed. 

‘On your knees. Bend over. Hands on the bedpost.’ You obey, and look over your shoulder as he climbs on the bed behind you. ‘Spread your legs for me.’ You’re not in control and it’s marvellous. _Yes_. He slides his hands up your legs from your heeled feet to the back of your thighs and it tingles up your spine. He rubs your slick opening with two fingers, spreading the moisture around. ‘Ready for a casual fuck?’ he asks harshly. ‘Ready to forget?’ you retort. ‘Minx…’ he whispers and slides into you without any warning, his hands on your hips. You almost come again right there and judging by how still he remains, he’s close too. ‘You feel… bloody spectacular,’ he groans, ‘fuck… I can’t…’ You clench around him and he starts to breathe again, with a grunt he starts moving. He leans into you and grabs your swaying breasts, pinching your nipples, and then his hands are back on your hips. He’s pounding into you like there’s nothing else in the world. Your eyes roll back in your head and you let him lose himself in you. The walls of you cunt shudder and you softly moan, ‘David, David I-’ and he starts to jerk into you uncontrollably. He slips his hand around and rubs your clit roughly, and you’re sure there’s an explosion. You arch into him as you come, your walls clamp down around his cock as it spasms and he yells incoherently, spilling into you. You collapse and he falls on top of you, out of breath. He slips out of you and you whimper, you’re completely and utterly at his mercy. One glance at him tells you that he’s as much at yours. 

You wake up in the middle of the night, in his arms, and he’s fast asleep. He must have tucked you in; you’re both under the covers and you’re not wearing shoes any more. Did you pass out? _Possibly_. You look at him and will it away but you can’t, your heart swells for his beauty. His frown is gone, all the tension has left his face and he looks so much younger. You lie and watch him until you drift off. 

It’s morning and you wake groggily. When you see him lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, staring at you, you’re wide awake. He’s smiling. _No. Don’t_. ‘Morning,’ he says. ‘Hi…’ you sigh. ‘I don’t want to get up,’ and you squeeze your eyes shut and stretch like a cat, trying hard not to actually purr. He chuckles softly. ‘I don’t want you to go.’ He kisses you. _Too much. Get out, now_. You look into his eyes and you know he understands that this is what it is. He sighs and looks resigned, but there’s none of the underlying fury of last night. You both snooze for little longer, and then get up and dressed in silence. Your evening outfit looks harsh and cheap in the daylight, but you see him adjust his trousers when you put on the heels again. _Yes_. ‘I have to go.’ ‘I know.’ There’s a pause. He takes you into his arms, but looks at the floor, ‘Will I see you again?’ You catch his gaze and say, ‘If you ever need to remember how to forget, I’m your girl.’ You slip you hand into his pocket and take his phone, saving your number under Minx. _Minx_.  You slip it back into his pocket. ‘I… I don’t even know your name,’ he stammers, as if he’s truly only realising that now. ‘I know,’ you say with a smile. He looks flustered, and he pulls a hand through his hair, ‘But… you-’ You cut him off with a kiss. ‘Don’t make fuss, now,’ and you’re out the door. _Yes._


End file.
